The Worst Idea Ever
by Passing Obsession
Summary: When Mr. Lancer has the WORST IDEA EVER HEARD IN THE HISTORY OF IDEAS, Danny and his class embark on a field trip to the Ghost Zone...And we all know how that's gonna turn out. Will Danny's secret be revealed? Slight DXS, R&R, T because I just like to be completely safe, but it's probably less.


**Me: Okay, hi! This is not my first fanfiction, I've deleted my other three because no one wanted them for adoption. T.T I MISS THEM SO MUCH! WAAAAHHHH! *Snaps back to what little sanity is left* Annnyyywwwhhhoooo… I know this has been done, but I love the idea. Danny, do the disclaimer!**

**Danny: Passing Obsession does not own Danny Phantom or any of the like, because if she did Sam and I would have been together a lot sooner. **

**Me: Very, very true. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP **

My day started out fairly normal…

Well, as normal as possible for a halfa on a Monday.

I woke up, dodged one of my parents' inventions (Stupid boo-marang! Who keeps throwing that?!), and was late to school because the box ghost decided he wanted to be sucked into the Fenton Thermos by and extremely irritated Phantom. Skulker showed up at lunch with the usual witty banter, freaking me out about pelts, and yelling about revenge as he was captured.

Yup. Pretty normal Monday.

That's why I was so surprised when asked Jazz and I to come to his office at the end of school. I could probably see me, what with all my tardies and "skipping", but Jazz? No. Way. It had to be something other than punishment, because Jazz is a goody two shoes every day of the week and twice on Sunday. I had to admit, I was curious.

I was also very, very worried.

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Sam, Tucker and I were getting ready to leave school and head to Tucker's to play some Doomed when I remembered that I had to talk to Lancer.

"Aw, man!" I whined as I face palmed. "I still have to see Mr. Lancer."

"That sucks, dude." Dead-panned Tucker, my techno-whiz friend.

"I know…I wonder what he wants?" I questioned more myself than Tucker and Sam.

My friends shrugged. "We'll wait for you outside his office. He can't possibly keep you for long, since it _is _after school." Said Sam, as Tucker nodded sympatheticaly.

I smiled a little. "Thanks, guys." And I walked off, my smile slipping, feeling strangely as if I was walking to my doom. Well, that's foreboding...

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

As soon as I walked through Mr. Lancer's door, Jazz shot me a look that clearly meant she was freaking out on the inside. Considering that Jazz had never been in trouble for anything in her life- Aside from doing _too well_- that wasn't surprising. She was probably freaking out for me, anyway.

I was shaken out of my musings by Mr. Lancer's voice. "Daniel, Jasmine, I would like to speak with your parents." Jazz's eyes about popped out of her head. "It's about a field trip." Jazz seemed to calm down.

" To the Ghost Zone."

For a moment, it was eerily silent as Mr. Lancer looked back and forth between us, slightly weirded by our not reacting. Then—

"WHAT?!"

jumped back, startled. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! THAT'S A _TERRIBLE _IDEA!" Jazz and I yelled at our bewildered teacher, absolutely and utterly _freaking out. _

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

"That's a great idea!" My mother shouted joyfully. "What better way to teach children how to be safe from ghosts and entertain them at the same time than visit their home?"

My dad nodded enthusiasticaly as he shoveled fudge and cookies in his mouth. "We should get started on modifications to the Specter Speeder right away! OOH! I know! We could make it into a bus-thingy!"

Mom seemed surprised. "That's...actually a good idea. Great job, Jack!" Mom pulled out a notebook and started writing, muttering to herself, "Note to self: modify Speeder...Also, Jack had an idea today, and it was good."

This was going to be bad. Very, very bad.

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

_**DAY OF TRIP**_

As my parents led my class into the lab, drawing oohs and ahhs from some, I felt so aprehensive that I was almost sick, right then and there.

I was silent in my nervousness, looking at the newly-inproved Specter Speeder, fitted with more seats, and vaugely resembling a futuristic bus, which I suppose it was. Tucker and Sam soon joined me at the end of the line.

"You okay, Danny?" Tuck asked concerededly. I shot him a rather annoyed look, and he threw his hands up in apoligetic surrender. "Sorry, sorry! Standard question!"

Sam put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to her. "It'll be alright, Danny. We've got your back." She smiled. I smiled back at her; even though she was probably nervous too, I appreciated it.

"Lovebirds..." Tucker coughed, fiddling with his PDA, trying to seem innocent.

If looks could kill...Oh, how very dead Tucker would be just then, and I knew Sam was glaring, too. Tucker's face contorted in terror as he again put his hands up, and this time, took a step back.

Before Sam and I could do any damage, my mom blew a whistile. "Alright, everyone onto the bus!" We shared a distressed look before boarding ourselves. However, once we were sitting, (me near the window, Sam in the middle, and Tucker on the asile,) Sam didn't hesitate on punching Tucker firmly in the arm.

"Ow..." He whined, rubbing the offending area. My reaction was quite the opposite, and I high-fived Sam.

I sighed. I knew somthing would go wrong. 'Whatever can, will' is kind of the rule the universe seems to use for my life. Stupid feild trip.

**Third Person POV**

In all actuality, Danny was more worried than irritated.

Still pretty irritated, though.

The class was chattering quietly to themselves as they set off into the murky green depths. Danny clutched his backpack, full of weapons, a box of granola bars, and some clothing. He was practically waiting, _waiting,_ for somthing to go horribly wrong.

With his enhanced hearing, he could make out the A-list blathering on about Danny Phantom. He smirked - just a tiny bit- at the irony and decided to listen in to take his mind off of his impending doom.

"I hope we see Phantom!" sqealed Paulina. She was most likely the biggest Phan-girl ever, to Danny's - Ahem -_ Phantom's _annoyance.

Valerie quietly brooded in the back of the bus. Ghosts were vile, evil things. Being this close to them made her sick.

"Yeah! Ooh, I would even be thrilled if we saw his lair! That would be, like, super cool!" Star babbled. 'Actually, it's not horribly to far from here, at least by flight...' Danny thought to himself as the A-list continued to talk about his alter-ego.

He had recently made a lair in the GZ. Why not? Even superheros needed places for themselves, plus, it was pretty cool to be able to completely manipulate his own little world. Of course, no one knew about this except for himself, Sam, and Tucker. The A-list and many other people just assumed, him being a ghost and all.

Suddenly, his ghost sense went off, and the Speeder shook and tossed. His head hit the sid of the bus, hard.

'Oh..There's that thing that I was waiting for to go wrong...' Was his last thought as he fell unconcious.

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

**So? You like it? **

**Danny: No, I'm knocked unconcious and forced into a feild trip!**

**Me: I wasn't asking you! *sucks back into thermos* Reveiw! All who do are rewarded with virtual cookies! :D**


End file.
